


王子与仙男教母the Prince and Fairy Male Godmother

by Smeltingriver



Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Complete, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeltingriver/pseuds/Smeltingriver
Summary: 【好兆头/CA，伪童话AU，小甜饼，短篇】又名，当敌基督开始看童话故事。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“亚当，睡前不许看那些奇怪的书哦。”穿着睡衣的迪尔德丽·杨太太站在门口，叮嘱她那正躺在床上的儿子。   
“妈妈——”躺在床上的十一岁少年拖长了声音求情。  
“妈妈知道你和爸爸一样喜欢睡前看书，如果你不看睡不着的话，我已经把那些杂志统统换成了你这个年纪的孩子应该看的书了，你可以看那些。”说完，迪尔德丽·杨太太就要把门关上。  
“可是那些是……”安娜丝玛借给我的。“咔哒”一声，房门关上，这个家里的女主人没有听儿子的解释。  
亚当躺在床上，烦躁地揉乱自己的卷发。“晚安，宝贝。  
”女主人又猝不及防地开门，探进一个头，“记得早点睡觉。”  
“……晚安，妈妈。”  
妈妈离开了这个小房间，留下欲哭无泪的亚当在床上烦躁地滚来滚去。  
“……”  
被子与睡衣摩擦出的声响夜里听起来似乎特别大。  
“……”  
“我就看一眼，我已经十一岁了，妈妈不会给我准备……”生龙活虎的亚当从被窝里窜出来，面对床边的置物架跪坐着，借着院子里的灯光，他看清了架子上的书。  
《鹅妈妈的故事》①，《安徒生童话》……  
“不是吧——”亚当失望地跌坐在柔软的被面上，他已经是个十一岁的大男孩了，要是被佩珀他们知道自己还在看睡前童话，一定会来狠狠嘲笑的——还是失落的亚特兰蒂斯王国比较“酷”，要知道对深海之中的神秘古文明感兴趣的“真男人”比十一岁还在看童话故事的“怂包”更能做孩子们的首领，不是吗？  
但是，但是，但是！！！！睡前不看点什么完全睡不着。  
作为一个自认为成熟的大男孩，亚当坚信，他已经和敬爱的父亲一样是这个家里真正的男子汉，是母亲的依靠。而他从父亲那里学来的第一个成熟男人的行为就是睡前看点书。  
“武装你的头脑”，亚瑟·杨先生曾经这么说到，“不然酒馆里的聚会你就插不上嘴。”  
“好吧好吧，童话也算是书吧……”亚当拧亮床头灯，随手取下一本书来。  
“很久很久以前，在一个遥远的国度，生活着一个美丽的少女。她的母亲早早地离开了她，新来的继母恶毒极了，还带着两个欺负人的女儿……”书页上印刷的半花体文字以温柔的口吻叙述着老套的故事，亚当小时候听过，现在当然不觉得新鲜。  
“软弱的仙杜瑞拉！”亚当看了一会儿实在看不下去了，他把书丢在一边，赌气似的躺下，用被子蒙住头睡觉。  
床头灯悄悄地熄灭了，安静地看着男孩的方向。  
远处传来稀疏模糊的犬吠，夜晚是如此地静谧安宁。  
亚当睡着了。

“这！是！怎！么！回！事！！！”  
亚茨拉斐尔崩溃地看着身上天蓝色的斗篷，还有这个夸张的粉色大蝴蝶结是怎么回事②？！他精心保养180年的小羊皮外套呢？搭配经典的格纹领结也没了？  
气得天使几乎要脱口而出那个F word。  
不过这里到底是哪里？天使环顾四周，很显然此刻他不在苏荷区的旧书店里。  
这是一个昏暗的树林，月色照不进，只有呼呼的风来回穿梭。  
“来点儿光。”亚茨拉斐尔打了一个响指，一团不知道从哪里来的光就挂在了树梢，把四周照得清清楚楚。  
一个低矮的墓碑在他的脚边，奇怪的是，上面并没有很多攀缘植物的枝条，想必是家人常来洒扫。  
“你不应该这么快出场的，天使。”一个少年走来，“按照故事，你应该在仙杜瑞拉埋头痛哭一会儿之后再出现。”  
亚茨拉斐尔看清了那是谁。  
“亚当？！你怎么也……？”亚茨拉斐尔好像才明白过来，“这是你搞的鬼吗？！”  
“Well，也不算搞鬼。”穿着脏兮兮的衣服的敌基督走近，“我不喜欢那些软绵绵的童话，但是我妈妈只给我看这些。”  
“所以？”  
“所以我就搞点刺激的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔无语了，要是别的熊孩子想从童话里找刺激，他一定不会搭理，但是，这次的熊孩子是亚当。曾经的撒旦之子，敌基督，现在是个不知道为什么还能梦想成真的，快要进入青春期的小男孩，他想找刺激，那谁也拦不住。  
“只需要陪我玩一个晚上就好，毕竟这里只是我的梦。”亚当耸耸肩，看着对面表情凝固的天使说到。  
“……”亚茨拉斐尔何止表情凝固，简直要石化在原地了。他有什么办法呢，他只是一个好脾气的天使，喜欢孩子，热爱童话以及一切美好的文字，内心充满光明喜乐。在无伤大雅的情况下，亚茨拉斐尔愿意陪亚当玩一场游戏——不然呢，和敌基督大打出手吗？  
亚当满意地看着天使，他觉得这个叫亚茨拉斐尔的天使就像故事里的仙女教母一样，大家都知道的，仙女教母是一个善良和蔼，OK，还有一点啰嗦的胖老太太。对了，还有天使形影不离的搭档，亚当又想起这个，他对亚茨拉斐尔说：“那个恶魔，你记得吧，就是那个和你天天黏在一起的家伙，我也把他搞进来了。”  
“克劳利？他在哪儿？”亚茨拉斐尔心中突然出现一种奇异的安全感，似乎不管身处何地，只要和克劳利一起，他就什么也不怕了。  
“他……”亚当才刚开口，就被打断了。  
“天知道他会变成什么！亚当，你最好和我们解释一下我们为什么会变成老鼠！！！！！”尖利的女孩嗓音从地面升起。  
亚茨拉斐尔这才注意到，一只穿得红彤彤的小老鼠人立而起，一边愤恨地控诉着，一边用它尖利的爪子抓挠亚当的破鞋子。  
“算了，佩珀，这样也挺有趣的啊。”旁边的几只老鼠走过来，一只披着绿色头巾的老鼠用温和的声音劝慰着。  
“对呀对呀，这里只是亚当的梦罢了，更何况，我还从来没有做过老鼠呢！”一个憨厚的童音说着，“这可比抓女巫的游戏好玩多啦！”  
一共三只小老鼠，应该就是亚当最好的玩伴们，佩珀，温斯利，还有布莱恩。  
“Anyway，其实我也不太控制的了进来的人会变成什么样子，所以我也没办法告诉你克劳利先生在哪里。”亚当满不在乎地和亚茨拉斐尔解释道，他更关心地其实是接下来和小伙伴们一起去玩儿。  
“上帝啊！”亚茨拉斐尔着急起来。  
“天使先生，现在最要做的是给我和我的朋友们来点魔法，打扮打扮我们，这样才方便去宴会上玩得痛快嘛。”亚当催促起亚茨拉斐尔。  
“童话里舞会可是快要开场咯。”恢复冷静的佩珀一旁补充道。  
“……好吧。”亚茨拉斐尔无奈地点点头，早点从这边脱身，早点可以去找克劳利。  
他才不用像原来的那个冒失仙女一样还要找老半天法杖，他是天父的宠儿，高贵的权天使亚茨拉斐尔，只要轻轻地吹一口气，比变一个魔术还轻松（老实说，亚茨拉斐尔觉得人类的魔术比施法难多了）。  
野南瓜蹦蹦跳跳地变大再变大，长出粗壮的藤蔓自然蜷曲成扶手的弧度，在一阵银光闪闪之中变成一架华丽又别出心裁的马车，和故事里不一样的是，老鼠们没有变成白马，而是变成孩子们原来的样子。也没有老马和瘦狗变成车夫和侍童，取而代之的是亚当那只活泼伶俐的小狗，此时它又变成地狱里那令恶魔闻风丧胆的巨大恶犬。只是这只从地狱中来的怪兽乖巧地衔住马车的绳架，跃跃欲试地刨动前腿。  
亚茨拉斐尔又挥一挥手，“亚当，你应该不想穿礼服裙吧？”  
亚当嫌恶地摇头，“穿了那个跑不快，而且也不用水晶鞋，那东西佩珀都不喜欢。”  
“哈哈哈哈，那我给你们好好搭配一身。”亚茨拉斐尔的品味是非常好的，应付一个晚宴绰绰有余，他就像是世上最无拘无束的裁缝，尽情挥洒才华将孩子打扮得优雅得体——虽然克劳利不太喜欢这样的风格。  
想到那个红头发的恶魔，亚茨拉斐尔的心情又低沉下去。克劳利啊克劳利，你会在这个世界的哪里呢？  
不好，不会是变成……！！！  
看在上帝的份上，克劳利不会变成恶毒的崔梅恩夫人吧？又或者是她的两个女儿？亚茨拉斐尔记得，在某些版本的灰姑娘故事里，母女三人的结局可算不上好，甚至是凄惨③。人们喜欢看故事里坏心肠的反派最终受到惩罚，可是如果是恶魔克劳利的话……绝对不可以！  
克劳利是那么得好，是他六千年来最好的朋友，他们曾经度过了多少美好的时光。从伊甸园到古罗马，从亚瑟王时代到摩登的现代，天使亚茨拉斐尔与恶魔克劳利从来没有失去对方的踪迹，即使是在天使闹别扭的那一个世纪。现在，他怎么可能忍心看到恶魔被当作坏人惩罚呢？  
克劳利一点都不坏，只是嘴硬而已。  
亚茨拉斐尔坚信，克劳利的心灵深处和他一样柔软。  
亚茨拉斐尔很快就完成了工作，目送活力四射的熊孩子们挤在南瓜车厢里打闹嬉戏，忠诚的大狗拉起车，向稍远处富丽堂皇的城堡跑去。  
克劳利啊克劳利，你到底在哪里呢？

TBC

【注释：①本书收进佩罗（Charles Perrault)（亦译贝洛）等几位古典童话大师的全部著作，有《小红帽》、《蓝胡子》、《灰姑娘》、《美人和怪兽》等等名篇。贝洛童话的题材来源于法国和欧洲及一些东方国家的传说故事，但法国作家贝洛对它们进行了精心的加工和再创作，使其既具有民间文学简洁、清新的优点，又兼备文学作品语言雅致、描写细致的特长。在某种意义上，贝洛童话可以称之为最早的文学童话。（援引自百度百科）②各形象参考1950年美国迪斯尼动画电影《仙履奇缘》③在《鹅妈妈的故事》（夏尔·佩罗）的版本中，灰姑娘最终原谅了两个姐姐；而在《格林童话》的版本中两个姐姐想要通过把脚削掉一小部分的方式让脚穿上鞋子，以期骗过王子。两只小鸟提醒了王子，在故事的最后还把两个姐姐的眼珠啄掉。（援引自百度百科）】


	2. Chapter 2

“WHAT THE FUCK！！！！”  
谁也不知道，站在台前彬彬有礼地与来参加舞会的名媛们见礼的王子心里正在破口大骂。  
要不是被见鬼的神秘力量钉在原地，克劳利早就暴走了。  
和惊慌的傻白甜天使亚茨拉斐尔不一样，克劳利很快就意识到这是亚当在搞鬼。地球上能做到这种事的只剩那个小崽子了——毕竟撒旦和上帝都忙的很，亚茨拉斐尔的味道克劳利比熟悉自己的车还要熟悉。  
该死的亚当，被他逮到了一定要狠狠地打屁股。  
舞会就要开始了，汤姆国王带着他的大臣在舞厅的看台上用望远镜为儿子物色王妃的人选。乐师们已经开始奏乐，这支舒缓雅致的舞曲再适合作为开场不过了。  
理论上王子马上要绅士地邀请一位美丽的女士跳开场舞了，而在这个幸运的女孩之后，还会有许多幸运的女孩将在之后交换舞伴的环节中有机会与王子共舞一曲。这是和王子亲密接触的大好机会，谁能够在这场舞会上抓住王子的心，谁就能够成为这个王国尊贵的王妃。  
场上所有贵女名媛的心都被揪了起来。  
到底是谁会成为第一个幸运儿呢？是首相家号称“王国的百合花”的戴维娜①大小姐，还是大将军家像紫罗兰一样盛开的瑞比女爵呢？又或者是我们不走寻常路的王子，要在小贵族之中寻找一位真正的心爱之人呢？  
乐曲序章已经演奏完毕，第一个小节的舞蹈马上就要开始了。可是王子还是优雅的伫立在原地，像是过去某个杰出雕塑家的完美作品。  
汤姆国王的头上沁出了许多汗。天呐，这个臭小子到底想干嘛？即使暂时找不到合心意的姑娘，也完全可以先跳一支舞嘛！要冷场了啊儿子！！！  
克劳利才不想跳什么舞呢，他最烦这些东西了。虽然恶魔们甚至可以在针尖上跳舞，但是克劳利现在，在这里，就是不想跳，他没有任何跳舞的心情，他只想赶快找到亚茨拉菲尔——Come on，亚当没有任何理由不把亚瑟拉斐尔那个心软的老好人天使也拉入这趟浑水。  
妈的，这个小屁孩无非就是无聊透顶了，想找点乐子。  
Damn it！天使到底被弄到了什么地方？看这里的样子是人类的王国，而且肯定不是现代（克劳利发誓他这么久都没看到一个人掏出手机，这可不是网络成瘾的现代人类能做到的）。要知道亚茨拉斐尔最喜欢跳人类的舞了，把他扔进这个舞会里，涌上来的女人们能用胸脯和裙摆把他活活挤死，不论老少。毕竟天使这种东西对人类具有与生俱来的吸引力，尤其是伊甸园里的那对人类夫妇曾接受过亚茨拉斐尔的帮助②，无形之中这个权天使和人类之间存在一种天然的亲密关系——换句话说，善良的人们爱死他了。  
人类可会占便宜了，天生就是精明的生物。  
想到软绵绵的天使在人群之中满脸通红的样子，克劳利就受不了了。  
必须找到……等等！那几个家伙是……！！！  
克劳利急了，居然一下能走动起来了。  
他朝着门口走去，重重地踩在精美的红色织造地毯上，不管不顾地排开人群，无视成打的媚眼。舞会上的人们开始议论纷纷，少女与夫人们用华贵的扇子掩住半张脸低声交谈，后半段红毯人们干脆自觉地给王子让出路来。  
充斥着衣香鬓影的人群像被摩西分开的海水③一样涌向两边，人们都探头探脑地向门口望去——究竟是什么样的仙女能一眼就吸引我们挑剔的亨利王子呢？  
就连把守城堡二层舞厅门口的侍卫们也不禁偷偷把视线撇向门口出现的一行人。  
打头的是一个卷毛的小子，脸上还有稚嫩的雀斑痕迹，穿着笔挺的时兴服装，看起来神气极了。后面的三个……诶，只有一个女孩！  
那么会是这个女孩吗？  
人们严格地审视“未来的王妃”，头发不是乌木般沉静的黑色，扣分，嗯？还卷得毛毛躁躁的？再扣分！等等，皮肤不是雪一样的白色？那不行，根本比不上邻国那位以皮肤雪白长相美丽著称的王妃④！简直有损我们国家的形象，不行不行，扣分扣分再扣分！！！  
人们担忧地看着王子，究竟挑剔的亨利王子会不会选择她作为今夜的第一个舞伴呢？  
“我知道你是为什么来的，那个天使很安全，你很快就可以见到他了。”  
“未来的王妃”抢先发话了，越过了领头的男孩。  
等等，这稚气未脱的童音是怎么回事？！  
这“王妃”不会根本还是个孩子吧？那这个女孩根本就不可能成为王妃啊⑤！  
克劳利怒视着嬉皮笑脸的亚当，“小崽子，你最好让我马上见到亚茨拉斐尔，不然就算是拼着和撒旦作对，老子也要让你尝尝苦头！”  
人群之中的议论之声更甚，是什么气得我们高贵的王子说出如此粗鲁的话？  
“咦，你居然变成了王子吗？” 嬉皮笑脸的亚当看起来非常欠揍，“我们这里可没有仙杜瑞拉可以给你，只好赔给你一个亚茨拉斐尔啦。”  
“他！在！哪！里！” 恶魔无法忍受自己对天使的所在一无所知。  
老蛇急得快喷火，咬牙切齿的每一个单词都带着硫磺的气息。  
“哪里有王子能在舞会上直接把灰姑娘就带走呢？”温斯利从亚当身后侧出半个身体，对青筋暴起的克劳利说道。  
“没错，书上说你得在舞会上爱上这个神秘女孩之后，凭借着她掉落的一只水晶鞋找遍全国，最后经历千难万险才能抱得美人归。”布莱恩也从亚当身后走出来，补充温斯利的话。  
“就是这样！”最终由佩珀一锤定音，描绘出一个狗血的故事结局。  
女孩双手叉腰，完全不顾周围的人对她的议论。  
“……”克劳利的愤怒升级了。  
“哎呀！这是谁的魔法棒啊！”亚当演技浮夸地故作惊叫，“这样的水晶魔法棒会是哪个粗心的天使弄丢的呢？”  
很好，赶在克劳利彻底发火之前，亚当终于透露出亚茨拉斐尔的消息。  
克劳利几乎是马上就把亚当手里的水晶魔法棒抢了过来，他已经猜到了亚茨拉菲尔会在什么地方了。  
白色礼服的王子屈起手指放在口中，一声响亮的口哨声响起，很快就有激动的动物叫声响应。原来是一匹通体雪白的高头大马，昂着神气的头颅，绵延的马蹄声“踢踏踢踏”，风中淡金色的马鬃有节奏地随着身体起伏。  
“老伙计——”  
克劳利不在乎正在高速跑动的马匹，不在乎他已经走到了舞厅出口的露台，更不在乎只有一轮半圆的月亮照在大地无边的黑暗之中。  
王子右手高举着闪耀的水晶魔棒，几步助跑加一个利落漂亮的翻身，从二楼的露台上一跃而下。  
气流和名贵的衣料剧烈摩擦，自下而上的风鼓起王子剪裁妥贴的外套，精壮的腰身被皮带束得笔挺，丝绸衬衫裹住王子的肉体，也勾勒出漂亮的线条。  
神骏的白马恰好跑到露台底下，毫无滞涩地高速转弯，安全地接住了他的主人⑥。  
“这么大了还在看童话，还是让妈妈再冲点奶粉给你喝吧，亚当！”  
温柔的夜风送来克劳利的垃圾话，王子终于变成了童话中的终极形态——白马王子，他大笑着，绝尘而去。  
“Damn it.！”亚当恨恨的低声咒骂一句。  
“天呐，王子他……！”“他怎么会……！”“居然……”“上帝啊……！”女人堆里传来一声声尖叫。  
人们全都挤到了舞厅的门口，让汤姆国王和他的大臣即使用望远镜也什么都看不见。这可把老汤姆给急坏了，他急忙忙地从看台上下来，努力地挤到门口去。  
“大家让一让！让一让！这是国王！大家快让让！”瘦长的大臣大声呼喝着，给汤姆国王开出一条道来。  
“王子呢？王子到哪儿去了？”老汤姆又担心又着急。主角没了，那今晚这个选妃的舞会还怎么开？难道开给自己⑦？  
“嗨，老先生，我猜我们的王子应该是去寻找他的真爱啦！”亚当行了一个有模有样的见面礼，真诚地对老国王说道。  
“对的，命中注定的真爱。”“没有人能把他们分开！”别的小伙伴在一旁七嘴八舌地搭腔。  
“啊？那好吧，如果是真爱的话……”汤姆国王嘟嘟囔囔地，“有喜欢的人怎么不早说？这个臭小子。那这个舞会该不会真变成我选妃了？！”  
“那这样吧，先生们女士们！大家就尽情跳舞吧！不要有拘束，让我们在欢笑的海洋里等待亨利王子带回他的真命天女吧！”  
转眼就笑呵呵的国王大手一挥，宣布舞会的新主题。亚当一行人聪敏地钻进舞会，等待许久的玩闹时间，终于来了！很快大厅里的气氛就变得火热了起来，城堡里灯火辉煌，弥漫着香料和甜酒的味道，十分醉人。

TBC

【注释： ①参考大卫·田纳特先生的一个女装角色名字，绝美戴维娜我吹爆大提提！！！！ ②剧中有许多情节都表明守卫东门的权天使亚茨拉斐尔出于同情把自己的炎剑借给了亚当夏娃，并且此后这把炎剑一直在人间，直到与撒旦对战的时候又回到亚茨拉斐尔手里。 ③《圣经》里“摩西分海”的故事，详见百度。 ④没错！邻国的王妃就是大名鼎鼎的—— ⑤原故事或者真实背景里的少女可能很早就结婚，但是考虑到电影里都是成人形象，所以和亚当差不多岁数的佩珀不会成为王妃。 ⑥受大卫·田纳特先生拍摄的剧集《卡萨诺瓦》之中他饰演的角色偷情逃跑时从阳台上想跳到马背上的一段情节的启发（原剧里大提提的角色直接在地上摔了一个屁股蹲哈哈哈哈哈哈简直名场面） ⑦电影里汤姆国王有台词表达出想借舞会给自己选妃的意思。】


	3. Chapter 3

白马驮着英俊的骑士，马蹄声后扬起大片的尘土。

骑士单手把持着缰绳，在马背上伏低身体却仰着高傲的头颅目视前方。金黄色的虹膜在黑夜里亮得令人发慌，蛇类的竖瞳出现在人类的双眼之中，有一种奇异的美感。

绷得紧紧的脊背隐约可以看见起伏的肌肉线条，充满力量。

“叱！”年轻的骑士双腿轻磕马腹，老伙计心有灵犀地拔高了速度。越发急促的马蹄声在夜色中播撒了一路，半满的月亮在天上安静地看着这一对搭档，像天父慈爱的眼睛。

从山顶的城堡一路向下，山路早已开拓宽敞——能容得下贵族的车马，自然也能容得下一人一马的王子。山脚下就是繁华的城镇，人人都知道今天国王为王子举行了盛大的舞会，邀请了所有适龄的贵女，要选出王国里最有魅力的一个女孩成为王妃。平民们也很激动，他们发自真心地爱戴国王与王子，衷心地希望王子能有一位完美的伴侣。

大家都期盼着今夜花落谁家，很多人都不急着去睡觉了——他们在等待着，激动着。

人们聚集到白色石头堆砌的巨大广场上，就像去赶一个深夜的集。

广场中心燃起巨大的篝火，橘红的火光照得人们的脸颊红红，有人弹起了某种古典式弦琴，清丽的乐声流淌在人们脚下。老人们乐呵呵地敲起了传统的皮鼓，轻轻重重的鼓声打着节拍。一个年轻人勇敢地站了出来，他走到心爱的姑娘面前，用富有感情的嗓音唱出：

“O my luve is like a red, red rose （啊，我的爱人像红红的玫瑰）  
That‘s newly sprung in June （在六月里开放）  
O my luve is like the melodie （啊，我的爱人像一支乐曲）  
That’s sweetly played in tune （乐声美妙、悠扬）……”①

城堡里的舞乐声越来越远，广场上的歌唱声越来越近。

年轻的王子骑着白马一路奔驰。

近了，越来越近了。

“……So deep in luve am I（我爱你那么深切）  
And I will luve thee still, my dear（我会永远爱你，亲爱的）……”  
年轻人的歌声是如此的动听。

克劳利闻到了，风中的信使送来天使的香甜气味。

不是什么新古龙水的味道，是权天使亚茨拉斐尔的味道。

和地狱里的堕落糜烂不一样的，温柔甜美的，克劳利永远不会忘记的，亚茨拉斐尔的味道。

像是六千年以前，蛇形的恶魔缠绕在苹果树的枝干上，仰视着硕大的禁果。鲜红色的果实只是沉默地待在枝头，自顾自地散发诱人的香气。

守护果树的天使不慎堕落了，最终那些甜美的果实被人类吃下，再也没有出现在他的面前。

亚茨拉斐尔，就是这头蛇如今守护的红苹果——他不可能再允许有人攫取他的甜美果实。

“……And I will luve thee still, my dear（我会永远爱你，亲爱的）  
While the sands o‘ life shall run（只要生命无穷）……”  
美妙的旋律里，古老的诗人剖白心迹的文字在唇舌之间翻涌。

克劳利的焦急心情好像一下子全消失了，因为他已经很确信他所寻找的天使此刻就在附近的某个地方。

“很快就会见面了。”克劳利伏在马背上，低声呢喃。

亚茨拉斐尔和他所接触过的其他天使都不太一样，毕竟在跟着路西法那家伙迷迷糊糊地堕天之前，克劳利也是个有头有脸的大天使②。那些神的眷顾物生来就一副高贵的样子，虽然脸上几乎时时都带着平和喜乐的微笑，看起来马上就要和背景的圣光融为一体了，而且克劳利还知道，自从有天使堕落到地狱之后，为首的加百列天使长不知道为什么就笑不出来了——他的微笑有时候实在是假得连撒旦都看不下去。 

但是亚茨拉斐尔和别的天使都不一样，克劳利知道那个软绵绵的家伙可不简单。

看起来这个天使也是和别人一起祷告，问好，道别，工作，但是亚茨拉斐尔身上就是有明显区别于那些行走圣光的气质。

尤其是克劳利躲在苹果树茂密的枝叶后不经意看见的，亚茨拉斐尔好奇地注视着伊甸园中的亚当和夏娃，看着那一男一女手牵着手行走在盛开着鲜花的山坡上，背对着阳光并肩坐在一起，分享对方肩膀下的片刻阴凉。

那时亚茨拉斐尔总是在笑，圆圆的眼睛眯起来一点，温柔又慈祥。

后来他就老是溜到亚茨拉斐尔看守的东门去，亚茨拉斐尔的工作很清闲，他可以每一天都到那个天使身边，和天使一起看伊甸园里的两个人类。

人类自由自在无拘无束地生活。

他们很快就成了朋友。

然后就是被派去驻守地球，六千年的时光仿佛草叶上垂着的一滴晨露，坠落，无声地汇入大地。

我最好的朋友，克劳利说。

“……And fare thee weel, my only luve（再见吧，我唯一的爱人）  
And fare thee weel a while（再见吧，小别片刻）  
And I will come again, my luve（我会回来的，我的爱人）  
Tho’s it were ten thousand mile（即使万里相隔）……”  
少男与少女终于在火光前相拥，年轻的手臂紧紧环绕着对方的肩胛，两颗火热的心隔着胸膛燃烧。男孩终于借着歌声倾诉一腔爱慕，年迈的鼓手看着年轻的恋人，也笑一笑，擦去眼角晶莹的半滴泪水。

克劳利骑着马，矫健的马儿神采奕奕，面前俨然出现一幢小小的城堡，贵族们都住在这样家传的古堡里，极力保持体面。

路边的冬青树茂盛极了，冠盖投下一片阴影。或许是克劳利的速度太快，或许是天色实在不甚亮，又或许是野生野长的冬青不知道此刻路过的是一位恶魔，总之，一根树枝打到克劳利的头上，钩乱了他的头发，并且在他看不见的脑后留下了一小枝冬青③。

“Damn it！”克劳利知道，他的发型已经毁了。

克劳利骑着马绕到后院的墙边，从马上下来。

充满灵性的白马打了一个响鼻，安静地站在一旁。

他看着低矮的院墙，不屑地笑了。

马上，克劳利就熟练地翻过墙，动作丝毫不拖泥带水。

“Angel？”克劳利对着昏暗的房间喊了一声，他什么也没看见。

没有多少光线落入他的眼中，他也没有感受到空荡荡的房间里残留有谁的温度④。

他很有把握天使就在这里，这里是灰姑娘的家。

亚茨拉斐尔那家伙八成会担心他变成恶毒的继母之类的，肯定早就到灰姑娘的家里来了。在这个简单的童话故事里，并没有太多的角色，更没有多少场景与地点。

“亚茨拉斐尔？”克劳利又朝着黑暗的深处喊了一句，“你在哪里？”克劳利没有像亚茨拉斐尔一样召出一团光来，他是蛇，是恶魔，虽然他也不喜欢乌漆麻黑的地狱，但是这点黑暗可拦不住克劳利。

克劳利在黑暗中行走自如，他穿过一扇半掩着的门，绕到旋转式扶梯前。螺旋式的楼梯一阶阶升高，在顶层应该有一个小小的阁楼——故事里，仙杜瑞拉就住在里面。

“哒——哒——”皮鞋踩在木质楼梯板上，发出沉闷的响声。

空气中弥漫着灰尘的气息，老化的房门被打开，发出堪比恐怖片的音效。

朦胧的月光穿过朴素的窗棂。

克劳利沉默地站在门口，彻底“看”清了这间阁楼。

没有天使，没有亚茨拉斐尔。

半暗的房间里，地上堆着废弃的碎布，狭窄的单人床上堆着褶皱的被褥与枕头。

一片黯淡。

天使不在这里，什么都失去了色彩。

老蛇失望地转身，楼道里天使甜蜜的香气已经渐渐淡去。

亚茨拉斐尔已经离开这里一段时间了。

克劳利向没有月色的黑暗中走去，就像一点点沉入浓稠的墨水中。

“克劳利！”克劳利猛地转过身，一团金黄色的光点亮了他的双眼。

“Hi，克劳利，呃……我刚刚还在找你呢，没想到这么快就能见到你……”惊喜的天使停在窗户外面，用热情的语调和阴影中的老蛇讲话。

“你……”克劳利看着那一片黯淡中的鲜活色彩，竟也失语片刻。

他很高兴。人类胸膛里有力搏动的那个四腔室器官正在不断泵送激动的血流，交替着收缩与舒张，所有血液经过的组织都接收到信号，共同兴奋起来，反馈给大脑。

它们都在说，“好开心，见到他好开心”。

连同这具形体中恶魔的灵魂都震颤起来。

“我刚刚找了你一圈，但是没看见你，‘刚好’我看见那边广场上在卖很不错的可丽饼……”窗外的亚茨拉斐尔还在说话，克劳利走近窗棂，披上月色迷蒙的纱，“我也给你带了一份，我想你会喜欢的……哇哦，你今天穿得真漂亮！”

亚茨拉斐尔惊艳地看着窗内的克劳利，今天的恶魔没有穿紧身的黑色背心，换掉了带铆钉的皮夹克，脖子上也没有挂着天使看不懂的金属饰品。

今夜的克劳利上身套着曲线硬朗的礼服外套，同色系的缎面装饰领口，围出一个立领。硬挺的衬肩滚了一圈金边，垂下华丽的细流苏，精致的勋带拉过胸口，牵住两边肩头。设计简约的宽牛皮带收束腰部，点缀矩形的金属带扣。

相当复古的装扮，哦，克劳利还戴了白手套！

Perfect！

亚茨拉斐尔已经很久没看见老蛇这么穿了。

漂浮在窗外的天使从稍高处看着窗内的克劳利，克劳利抬头，两具形体的视线交汇，两个灵魂似乎也找到某个奇妙的节点开始共振。

“……”蛇形的恶魔找回了守护的果实。

他很想给天使一个“不那么恶魔”的拥抱，吹吹天使白白软软的耳朵。撒旦啊，克劳利多想直接冲上去啊！

但是不行，会吓坏亚茨拉斐尔的，克劳利在心里痛苦地说，这对天使来说进展太快了。

尽管他们已经在一起六千年了，六千年。

“好吧，能找到你就没事了……”克劳利耸耸肩，好像不置可否地说。

他忘记了，今天他没戴墨镜，今天他迎着月光，今天他焦急地一路赶来，今天他特别想抱抱亚茨拉斐尔，今天他……总之，今天亚茨拉斐尔看得比以前更清楚了。

克劳利的金黄色蛇眼里，亮得惊人的，求爱信号。

“要吃可丽饼吗？酸奶油口味的哟！”亚茨拉斐尔举起手中的纸袋，轻轻晃动。

亚茨拉斐尔笑眯眯地看着克劳利。

“……”老蛇突然说不上来话了。他该说什么？吃还是不吃？

“算了，”亚茨拉斐尔放下纸袋，“现在去找亚当算账比较重要。”

天使伸出右手，“和我一起去吧，一个天使的小奇迹。”

亚茨拉斐尔干燥温暖的手掌，克劳利故作平静地牵住，肉乎乎的指头挤在恶魔的手掌中，纯金的尾戒硌着克劳利的指根，也有同样仁慈的温度。

天使的另一只手打了个响指。

“嘭————”空气里炸出一团闪亮的银尘。

天使与恶魔都消失在原地。

“我实在是忍不住了，蓝色斗篷和粉色蝴蝶结搭起来实在太没格调了……”刚落地克劳利就忍不住对亚茨拉斐尔说了，他实在受不了亚茨拉斐尔身上的大袍裙，哪怕换回以前的老土三件套也行啊！

“……”

没想到你欲言又止竟然是想说这个！我还以为是……呢！

亚茨拉斐尔没有理会克劳利的话，也没有时间理会，因为大厅门口的守卫已经走上前来，中气十足地喝止他和克劳利。

“hey，呃，接下来你会梦见你最喜欢的……”天使冲着守卫们展示一个和善的笑容，打算来一个小魔法解决麻烦。

“住手！”克劳利的声音从亚茨拉斐尔背后传来，守卫这才看见，从黑暗中走出了已经消失在人们视线好一会儿的王子殿下。

“这……实在是抱歉，殿下！”守卫惶恐地道歉，马上就躬身让路。

直到克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔已经走进了宫殿，守卫们还是不敢抬起头来。

“哇哦，今晚你可真威风。”亚茨拉斐尔眉飞色舞地小声和克劳利说，“看来这个王子当的不亏啊……”

天使和恶魔沿着红毯离门口越来越远了。

“诶，不是说王子是去找命中注定的真爱吗？”“对啊，大家都说王子早就和他的心上人在一起了……”“乱讲，明明是一见钟情，朝思暮想……”“你们说的都不对，我听说……”

守卫们的议论声窸窸窣窣。

正在和一位漂亮的贵族小姐聊得热火朝天的亚当一行人被克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔抓了个正着。

“小兔崽子！”克劳利冷笑地看着亚当，“我会让你爸爸好好揍你一顿的。”

“当然，我们说的是你地球上的那个爸爸。”亚茨拉斐尔补充道。

“要是我公寓里的植物因为缺水长出了难看的叶斑，我就让你爸爸再揍你一顿。”克劳利慑人的竖瞳直直地盯着亚当。

救世主亚当实际上也就是一个调皮的，会被爸爸教育的孩子。

“恕我直言，尊贵的王子殿下，植物长叶斑可能是因为很多原因，实际上，因为缺水而长叶斑的可能性是相对较小的。”

轻柔的嗓音传来，深棕色卷发的女孩从佩珀旁边站到克劳利面前。女孩纤细高挑，纯洁的白色裙摆像泉水边盛开的百合花。

修长的脖颈白得发光。

“殿下，我是戴维娜·菲尔斯⑤。”气质高贵的女孩行礼，谦逊温和。

“……”

“……”

场面突然安静下来，女孩行完礼就起身，没有王子的许可，她不可以行更亲近的问候礼。

女孩满是波光的动人眼眸望着克劳利。

亚茨拉斐尔的眼神在戴维娜和克劳利的脸庞间来回巡视，“呃，可能是我的错觉，你和克劳利长得是不是有点像？”

“才不是呢！”亚当，佩珀，温斯利还有布莱恩异口同声地喊道。

“戴维娜怎么可能和地狱来的恶魔扯上关系呢！”美丽大方又风趣幽默的戴维娜在短短的几个小时里征服了四个来自现代的孩子。

“……”现在换作亚茨拉斐尔说不出话来。

“午夜十二点的钟声响起，这场舞会就会结束，大家都会醒过来的。”亚当认真地对着克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔说，“时间不剩多少了，我们还要和戴维娜好好道别呢。”

言下之意是现在我们几个要依依不舍了，麻烦大人不要在旁边看戏，谢谢。

于是克劳利与亚茨拉斐尔走开了，在喧闹的人群之外，他们两个肩并着肩。

王宫的露台空无一人，只有一个看似没事发生的天使和一个其实有话想说的恶魔。

没有人开口，他们安静地站在夜色中。

柔软的，看不见的潮水包围住克劳利与亚茨拉斐尔。

晚风，月色，花盆里闭拢的郁金香，白色广场上旺盛的篝火，都在看着他们。

不断跳动的指针一圈一圈迂回地迫近终点，也许不是即将过去的二十四个小时的终点，也许是再不开口就又是六千年最好朋友的终点。

最好的朋友，也没什么不好的，是吧？

他们还是可以随时约去喝酒，尽情聊些有的没的，如果末日再次来临相信他们还是会一起面对危机，为他们自己的，只有他们两个的阵营而战。

“滴答——滴答——”

冥冥中无声却震耳欲聋的倒数好像要把一切空间里的人，事，物都逼迫到一个扁平的节点——留给人们做出选择的时间从来都不多。

“亚茨拉斐尔，我……”克劳利终于开口，他的语调听起来奇怪极了，像是一个总是在地下酒吧喝酒的牛仔第一次去勃艮第区的老酒庄一样别扭。

牛仔不知道要怎么点一杯酒，恶魔不知道要怎么对天使说出那个单词。

钟声很快就要敲响了。

午夜十二点的钟声不仅能把仙杜瑞拉变回满脸尘土的灰姑娘，还能把站在钟楼边的露台上讲话的人变成哑巴——十二声绵延不断的浑厚钟声，将压倒王城里的所有声音。

“我……”克劳利嘶哑的声音像逡巡的蛇的信子，在空气中徒劳地抽动。

克劳利说了什么东西。

可能很重要，但是现在不那么重要了。

因为钟声响起了。

铺天盖地的音波像把世界沉到某种质地厚重粘滞的胶体中去了，除了钟声，什么也听不见。

来不及了，至少这一刻，犹豫和迟疑风化了这一刻克劳利要说的话，这一刻说出口的话就是被钟声打得粉碎，不会传给亚茨拉斐尔了。

“Fuck！”老蛇咒骂一声。

要不然还是算了，老蛇心里想着，这种进展天使可不一定跟得上，万一被吓到躲起来一百年怎么办？这次就算了吧……

嗯？

等等？

亚茨拉斐尔在干什么？

对面的亚茨拉斐尔不知道从哪里掏出来……一个圆圆的什么东西，捏在大拇指和食指中指之间，手心朝上，还晃了晃，向克劳利展示。

一个……一枚硬币？

看着对面亚茨拉斐尔脸上熟悉的表情，克劳利马上就确定了。

都什么时候了还在变这种傻得可以的魔术？！

亚茨拉斐尔手法灵活地捏着那枚硬币，在克劳利面前忽左忽右，忽前忽后地摇晃着它。突然，亚茨拉斐尔朝着手掌吹了一口气，然后伸开手指，展示空空如也的手心。

“Come on！”克劳利看着天使这个老掉牙的魔术，说实话他已经看了太多次了。他不明白为什么天使要在这个时候表演魔术，尤其是在他想说点什么却又被打断的尴尬时刻。

亚茨拉斐尔做出兴致勃勃的样子，满脸期待地把手伸向克劳利的耳后。借着月色克劳利读出天使的嘴型。

“Magic！”

明明亚茨拉斐尔可以使用真正的魔法，但是他就是固执地选择人类蹩脚的魔术，甚至苦苦练习好长一段时间。

接下来就是从克劳利的耳后，其实是天使的袖口中取出那一枚硬币，再来一个浮夸的惊喜。

克劳利太熟悉亚茨拉斐尔的手法了。

亚茨拉斐尔圆乎乎的手掌伸向克劳利的耳后，却没有假装从那里拿到一个硬币。

这次他真的触碰了克劳利的头发。那些深红棕色的毛发温驯地蜷伏在亚茨拉斐尔绵软的手指下，传来不甚柔软的质感。干掉的发蜡无法压制被树枝钩乱的发丝，整齐的纹路上出现杂乱的发旋，甚至还粘着一根树枝。

那根冬青枝条，被亚茨拉斐尔摘下，拈在指尖。

“Wow，amazing！”

克劳利看见对面的天使做出夸张的惊叹口型，他猜到了。

但是他没有猜到的是，一枝玫瑰花。

娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，每一片花瓣都鲜红的快要烧起来，违背常理地盛放在一枝冬青上。

简直是……奇迹！

广场上的歌唱了一轮又一轮，不知道是谁又唱起那支动人的民谣：

“O my luve is like a red, red rose （啊，我的爱人像红红的玫瑰）  
That‘s newly sprung in June （在六月里开放）……”

歌声刺破了钟楼的余音袅袅。

THE END.

【注释：①《一朵红红的玫瑰》/《红红的玫瑰》（A Red, Red Rose），由18世纪英国诗人罗伯特·彭斯所写的浪漫主义抒情诗，出自《主要以苏格兰方言而写的诗》（援引自百度百科，翻译参考百度百科译文（二））。②据笔者所知，外网同人好像都设定克劳利堕天前是大天使拉斐尔，个人也认为盖曼先生透露的“天使和恶魔原本是一个角色”，而且权天使亚茨拉斐尔拥有象征大天使拉斐尔的火焰之剑也可以佐证。③在《安徒生童话》中，在父亲询问三个女儿想要什么礼物时灰姑娘要求父亲带回一根树枝，在笔者看到的版本里是第一根勾住父亲帽子的冬青树枝，也有别的版本，比如第一根掠过父亲肩头的柏树枝或桧树枝。④蛇类的感光视力很差，部分蛇类可依靠“颊窝”结构进行热成像视物。⑤笔者所看片段中，“戴维娜（Davina）”实际上是一名跨性别者，且未提到她的姓氏。本文中的姓氏为笔者杜撰。】  
PS：终于写完了结局，节奏和文笔都不是很好，十分感谢来看文的朋友，相信各人对角色的理解存在不同，欢迎讨论。


End file.
